


проклятые души

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Drama, F/M, Not Happy, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Самое дерьмовое, что может быть в их и без того дерьмовом мире, — соулмейты. Если тебе удается благополучно избежать его, то ты счастливчик. Если нет, то беги от него, пока не стало совсем поздно. Иначе тебя постоянно будет тянуть к твоему истинному, ты буквально не сможешь жить без него. Если протянешь неделю, месяц, то тебя тоже можно считать счастливчиком. Если нет, то ты навеки проклят.





	

Почти пораженная, ослабшая после множество ударов, Фриск падает на пол, цепляется пальцами за кость в руке и пытается ее вытащить. Вот только снова зажмуривается, мычит от боли и дергается в сторону. Это забавно, действительно забавно, и Санс подходит к ней ближе, одним движением выдергивает кость из ее тела. И она кричит, отчаянно цепляется за кровоточащую руку, мелко дрожит. На пол продолжают стекать капельки крови.

Разве не чудесно?

— Смотри-ка, — произносит Санс, делает шаг ближе и разводит руки в сторону, — на всю эту прелесть. Не хочешь посмотреть на подобное?

Фриск поднимает голову. Она хмурится, о, как же сильно она хмурится, а решимость так и плескается во взгляде. Почти то самое, чего так упорно и добивается Санс: она сломается. Она должна сломаться и наконец ответить атакой на атаку. Другого финала и быть не может.

Все когда-нибудь ломаются.

— Нет.

Ее шкала здоровья показывает всего одно очко. Она смотрит на него неотрывно, готовясь увернуться от очередной атаки. Потому что знает, что этого по-прежнему мало. Потому что чувствует, что будут еще атаки. И, скорее всего, они не будут такими безобидными.

Санс пожимает плечами с усмешкой.

— Ладненько.

Кровотечение вдруг прекращается, а слабость пропадает из всего тела. Фриск распахивает глаза, свободно понимается на ноги и оглядывает все свое тело. Она… в порядке. Она абсолютно в порядке.

— Я слишком ленив, чтобы ждать, когда ты снова загрузишься. Будем считать это твоей смертью.

Он подмигивает, такой расслабленный и собранный одновременно, и ждет. Ждет, однако, крайне терпеливо, когда Фриск сделает шаг ему навстречу. Или сделает хоть какой-то шаг, будь то хватка ножа, лежащего около ее ног, или очередные слова. Но они уже все услышаны. Все произнесены. Все совершенно бессмысленны.

— Санс, — зовет она и делает шаг к нему. Короткий, якобы не смелый. А затем срывается с места бегом, прыгает к Сансу и крепко-накрепко обнимает его. От неожиданности он распахивает глазницы, сжимает кулаки. — Нет нужды драться.

Десяток костей протыкает ее тело.

А в следующее мгновенье она стоит перед ним, живая и по-прежнему улыбающаяся.

— Я все равно не атакую тебя, Санс.

Он этого не понимает. Не понимает подобной ерунды, подобной глупости. А потому лишь хмурится и щелкает пальцами. Рядом с ним появляются гастербластеры, а в глазнице загорается красный огонек.

— Значит, пора поднять планку. Птичка должна быть поймана.

Они атакуют ее, и Фриск спешит убегать. Вот только Санс играет по своим правилам, по которым ему позволено все, что взбредет в голову. И бластеры окружают ее, нещадно ранят, а вскоре после в нее снова летят кости. Припечатывают ее к стене, снова почти пораженную, почти ослабшую. Телом, а не душой.

В ее глазах горят решимость вместе с отчаяньем. И что-то далекое, что-то неуловимое. Что-то зловещее.

И она вновь приближается к нему, цепляется пальцами за его куртку.

— Птичка в клетке, — шепчет, и что-то в голове вдруг щелкает, словно вдруг ударяет молния. Фриск целует его со всем отчаяньем, что у нее есть в этот момент. Хотя целовать его так странно, так легко. От него исходит лишь смертельный холод, что заставляет погружаться и дальше в эту пучину.

Санс надрывает кожу на ее губах, из-за чего капелька крови стекает на пол, отталкивает ее от себя со всей силы и хватается за голову. Мелко дрожит и пытается усмехаться. Выходит совершенно хреново, выходит так, будто он чем-то отравился.

Что-то продолжает вести счет в голове. И он пораженно смотрит на свою руку, когда вдруг что-то начинает обжигать.

— Умри.

Ее шкала здоровья снова показывает всего одно очко, а вокруг появляется прочная клетка из костей. Его просьба слишком прямая, слишком мучительная и наполненная болью. О, если бы был только шанс, что она умрет по-настоящему!.. Или оставит их навсегда. Или… неважно что. Лишь бы никогда ее больше не видеть. Лишь бы никогда ее и не знать.

Санс дрожит. Дрожит заметно, засовывает руки в карманы и медленно подходит к ней. Каждый шаг эхом отлетает от стен, а его взгляд становится грознее, чем прежде.

— Значит, соулмейт? — спрашивает он и кривит зубы.

Фриск медленно кивает, и это — самое отвратительное, самое паршивое, что только могло с ним случиться. Да черта с два!

Клетка из костей пропадает, и Санс припадает к ее ногам. Он стискивает ее запястье, тянет на себя и задирает рукав кофты. Отвратительный черный силуэт клетки едва ли не пульсирует на коже. Силуэт клетки, означающий почему-то его. Означающий, что именно ждет ее после нахождения истинного.

Хотя нет. Отныне они оба в клетке этой прочнейшей, этой губительной связи.

— С…санс.

Ее голос дрожит, как и она сама. Но вырываться и не планирует. Глупая девчонка! Лучше бы бежала, пока есть возможность. Пока они дрались. У нее была прекрасная возможность, но ей надо было переубедить его, подружиться с ним, как и со всеми в округе!

Как же он ее ненавидит. А отныне — лишь больше.

Он впивается зубами в ее кожу. Пытается прокусить своими острыми зубами всю эту чепуху, стереть это, сопротивляться судьбе. Санс должен, Санс хочет вырвать кусок плоти с этой чертовой отметки прямо из ее тела. И он делает это. Делает, когда Фриск едва не захлебывается в собственных слезах, в собственных криках боли и — кто бы мог подумать? — обнимает его другой рукой. Так крепко, как только может. От этого кусать ее хочется только сильней. От этого хочется вырвать каждый кусочек плоти из ее тела, чтобы больше не могла воскреснуть. Хочется

сгрызть ее душу. Чтобы и кусочка не осталось. Чтобы не могла сделать сброс.

— Санс! — она кричит. Голосовые связки надрываются, и он, перепачканный в крови, поднимает голову. Усмехается.

— Что такое, сладенькая? Не по нраву, с каким монстром придется жить? Знаешь, я тоже не в восторге.

Это не смешно, ей хочется возразить. Возразить и дать ему пощечину, когда он снимает куртку и заворачивает рукав свитера. Он хочет сломать себе кость и уничтожить проклятый силуэт маленькой пташки, она видит это и обхватывает пальцами его запястье.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — просит она и смотрит так обеспокоенно, так тошно. Санс отдергивает руку.

— А что ты, блядь, предлагаешь?! Сама по себе эта херня не уйдет!

Не уйдет. Фриск прекрасно знает, что не уйдет. Будет до самой смерти, как проклятое напоминание, даже если содрать кожу, даже если набить на нее татуировку и даже если связь так называемых родственных душ ослабеет.

Эти метки, это притяжение душ никогда не исчезнут.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Фриск, придвигается ближе к нему и обнимает его. Утыкается лицом ему в шейные позвонки и тихо всхлипывает. — Пожалуйста, прости… я не должна была…

Винить в этом больше некого. Потому что именно она сделала первый шаг, именно она первой распознала, кто они друг для друга, именно она прибыла в Подземелье. Она, а не кто-то другой! Справедливо, что Санс теперь злится, что Санс теперь всей душой ненавидит ее и желает убить множество раз. До тех пор, пока не убьет по-настоящему. Прямо сейчас, пока их связь не слишком сильная.

Пока еще можно что-то сделать, и поэтому он отстраняется, подхватывает куртку и встает.

— Плевать, — бросает Санс, жмет плечами. Совершенно плевать, это уже случилось. Ненадолго, но случилось. Никакие сбросы им не помогут. Поэтому… — Просто держись от меня подальше и проваливай в свой домишко. Уверен, родные тебя заждались.

Он уходит медленно и не оборачиваясь. Так, как от нее уходили ее человеческие друзья. Он отворачивается так же, как и родители отворачивались от нее. Это больно. Больно до чертиков, до очередных всхлипов и желания сильнее расцарапать кожу на руке. А еще до одурения хочется подбежать к нему, обнять и стоять так. Стоять, стоять и стоять. Большего ее душе и не нужно.

Фриск не позволяет себе и минутной слабости. Не сейчас, не в конце пути. Она должна оставаться решительной.

— Перезапуск.

Все происходит в мгновение ока. Фриск даже не успевает ничего толком почувствовать, как видит на той самой поляне, прямо перед собой, затравленного Флауи. Он смотрит на нее укоризненно, вот только в его глазах видно что-то, похожее на понимание. И ничего не говорит по этому поводу, только обвивает ее правую руку и спрашивает, что она теперь собирается делать.

Ее ответ очевиден.

— Я хочу побыть с ними чуть дольше. И не позволить Сансу снова почувствовать это. 

— Ты понимаешь, что твои чувства никуда не пропадут? Поверь, я пытался, это тщетно.

— Да. Я понимаю. Спасибо за заботу, Флауи.

Она улыбается не так тепло и беззаботно, как до этого. И если честно, то Флауи это не нравится. Это напрягает, заставляет беспокоиться. Порой человеческой душе достаточно и одного порыва ветра, чтобы сломаться.

Флауи обнимает ее и тихо обещает, что обязательно будет заботиться о ней.

***

Все это — всего лишь блядская забота, убеждает сам себя Санс, разглядывает тело брата, когда тот собирается, всего лишь блядская забота. Он должен удостовериться, что хотя бы Папайрус не в том же дерьме, что и он. Но его метка на левой лопатке по-прежнему черная, не доставляет неудобств и не горит на костях, как его собственная.

— Я лично прибью тебя, когда ты найдешь своего соулмейта.

Не велика разница, от чего умирать, верно? Всего лишь в том, как долго будет длиться этот этап смерти, как долго его брат будет страдать. А он, Санс уверен, будет страдать неслабо. Каждый монстр страдает, но все равно основываются парочки. Не хотят умирать и мучиться. Плюнуть бы им всем в лицо. Себе — тоже.

— Санс, идем!

Папайрус уже полностью готов. Он дожидается его, как обычно, не оборачивается, проверяя, только идет прямо. И Санс пожимает плечами.

— Как скажешь, босс.

Этим утром почти ничего не меняется. Ничего и не должно меняться, кроме появления человека.  Но, эй, если сбросы продолжатся, то постепенно он к этому привыкнет. Деваться просто-напросто будет уже некуда.

Все идет по сценарию. Так же, как и в прошлом таймлайне. Только из любопытства, из банального любопытства Санс наблюдает за человеком и пытается понять: когда она поняла? И при мыслях от этого метка на руке начинает гореть. Метка требует, чтобы он подошел к ней ближе и наладил контакт.

Санс упорно ее игнорирует и стоически терпит покалывание в костях. Что ж, с этим можно свыкнуться. Он уже свыкся к частым побоям, к постоянным трещинам и ко всякому дерьму, что творится в их мире. И он уверен, что человек тоже привыкнет. Рано или поздно.

Пока есть еще хотя бы мельчайший шанс, что этот пиздец не накроет их с головой.

Вот только Фриск вдруг останавливается и поворачивается к деревьям, к тем самым, за которыми он прячется. Взгляды пересекаются, и что-то вдруг мешает ему телепортироваться, заставляет остаться здесь. Он даже спрятаться не может должным образом, а Фриск прижимает руки к груди и как-то слабо ему улыбается.

«Все в порядке, — так и говорит ее лицо, — я позабочусь об этом». А сама при этом жмурится от жара на коже, возможно, от фантомной боли после укусов.

— Дура, — Санс сплевывает на землю. — Наивная дурочка.

Об этом нельзя позаботиться одному. Отрицание, как и соединение, должно исходить от обеих сторон. Иначе все напрасно. Иначе все и дальше будет скатываться в самое дно, из которого потом им не выбраться.  

А Фриск продолжает улыбаться. На этот раз тепло и по-доброму, заботливо, что душа ударяется об ребра. И хочется к ней подойти совсем близко, хочется почему-то пить. И что он видит? Она делает к нему несмелый шаг, тут же отрицательно мотает головой и цепляется за стебель Флауи, ища в нем поддержки. Хотя какая поддержка может быть от этого слабого цветка, который и себя защитить не в силах?

Сансу снова бросает, что она дурочка. Полная дурочка, такая, каких он никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел. А Фриск отвечает ему, что он монстр и что таких, как он, никогда прежде не видела.

Он усмехается. Всего на мгновенье.

Вспышка страха, отчаянья ударяет им в головы. Их связь крепнет. Крепнет из-за такой ерунды. Едва ли не с каждой секундой, что они стоят напротив друг друга. Едва ли не с каждым жестом, едва ли не с каждым взглядом. Санс чертыхается, поспешно уходит, а Фриск убегает в панике и обнимает себя рукой, едва ли не пряча и постоянно шепча извинения.

Перезапуск не помогает. Ни этому, ни последующему подобное не под силу. Эту связь не разрушить так просто. Эту связь вообще невозможно разрушить. И в душах обоих плещется горькое осознание.

Отныне им ничего не поможет.


End file.
